Gossip
by lenacchi
Summary: Tesla bersahabat lama dengan Ggio. Tapi gara-gara gosip 'konyol' yang dibuat senpainya, Tesla jadi uring-uringan dan si cuek Ggio jadi kena getahnya. A fic for my beloved sista—Marianne de Marionettenspieler. RnR?


**Disclaimer**

**Bleach ****© Tite Kubo**

**Gossip ****© L****enalee Felixia**

Untuk kakak tersayang, **Marianne de Marionettenspieler**. Maaf ya kak, kok ngasih cerita kaya gini. Tapi semoga suka deh, telanjur bikin sih *plak -_-v

**Friendship/Humor**(super-duper-garing)

**AU/OOC tingkat dewa/Not BL/alur ngaco/ga ada maksud ngebash, just for fun/dll**

**Ga Suka, Ga Usah Dibaca. Udah Baca, Wajib Review ***_kicked_

_Enjoy~_

.

.

Lelaki tampan yang duduk di dekat jendela kelas itu memasang tampang tidak betahnya sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu, tepat ketika jam pelajaran terakhir dimulai. Bisa saja ia beranjak pergi tanpa permisi, tapi berhubung dia seorang Tesla Lindocruz, siswa tanpa jejak kriminal di sekolah–karena hingga detik ini belum ketahuan. Pergi tanpa izin tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya—catatan : hal ini berlaku untuk pelajaran Aizen-_sensei_, Byakuya-_sensei_, atau Unohana-_sensei_. Tiga nama berlabel **'danger' **di daftar Tesla.

Pikirannya kacau. Wajahnya menekuk, rasa jengkel, kecewa, dan seolah tak bernyawa menyatu di wajah, walau tetap diakui, ketampanannya tidak juga luntur karena emosi yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya itu. Berkali-kali—entah apa yang merasukinya—Tesla mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia meminjam sisir pada tetangga bangkunya, Syazel Aporro—yang sedari tadi tidak bosan-bosannya menatap cermin kecil—yang ia letakkan pada susunan buku besar di sisi kanan mejanya—dan tidak jarang senyam-senyum menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin. Tapi sayang, Tesla tidak ingin mengganggu aksi narsis teman sekelasnya itu.

Tesla mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah papan tulis. Masih terdengar jelas, Aizen-_sensei _berceloteh di depan sana, menjelaskan materi tentang elektromagnetik—Fisika. Tesla menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Kemudian ia memegang pensil mekaniknya untuk kembali mencatat. Tapi tiga detik kemudian, ia baru sadar bahwa kalimat yang ia tulis sepuluh menit yang lalu sudah hilang tak berbekas di _white board_ yang penuh dengan rumus Fisika lainnya.

Pensil tak bersalah itu ia hempaskan ke mejanya, menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan keras, tapi tidak sampai mendapat teguran dari Aizen-sensei. Terbukti, ia masih menjelaskan rumus yang barusan ia tulis di _white board_.

'_Dijelaskan beribu kalipun, nanti juga lupa lagi,_' batin Tesla.

Tesla sendiri heran. Ia diberikan nama _Tesla_ tapi tidak memahami satu pun materi Fisika. Kenapa Tesla Lindocruz tak sepintar Nikola Tesla? Nama seorang ilmuwan yang mendapat penghargaan dengan pemberian nama kecilnya untuk salah satu satuan rumus—_Tesla_. Oh, jangan mengeluh—memiliki nama sama, tak berarti memiliki bakat sama.

Tapi bukan Fisika yang membuat Tesla sejak tadi suntuk—tapi anggap saja pelajaran kali ini salah satu pembuat kesuntukannya meningkat. Ah, coba saja kau tanyakan pada Tesla langsung. Dapat dipastikan kau akan mendapat _death glare _gratisan darinya. _Jangan ungkit, jangan tanya, menjauhlah_ nampaknya ini yang dimaksudkan aura suram yang memancar di sekitar tubuh Tesla.

Ggio Vega—sahabat Tesla menatap heran ke bangku Tesla yang berada di belakang setelah yakin Tesla sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi ia malas bertanya. Dua belas tahun bersama Tesla sudah tentu ia tahu arti dari bahasa tubuh Tesla, termasuk kali ini. Bila sampai waktunya, Tesla pasti akan bercerita padanya. _Gold_ Ggio beradu pandang dengan bola mata Tesla. Baru saja Ggio ingin bertanya 'ada apa', karena tak tahan ingin bertanya, tapi niat itu segera pudar ketika Aizen-_sensei_ berdehem keras menegur Ggio.

"Tolong jangan ciptakan suasana romantis dengan saling pandang begitu, Vega-_san_… dan Lindocruz-_san_," ujar Aizen-_sensei_ sambil meletakkan kacamatanya dengan mantap, ada kilatan cahaya di sekitar matanya—menambah _image cool_ dan tegas yang menempel pada dirinya.

Berani sumpah, ingin rasanya Tesla terjun dari ruangan ini. Mumpung ia duduk dekat jendela, setidaknya waktu yang diperlukan untuk tidak mendengar suara tawa mengejek dari teman-temannya terdengar sebentar. Tapi ruang kelasnya hanya berada di lantai dua, untuk ukuran Tesla, tinggi lantai dua tidak seberapa. Tidak akan membuatnya mati keren—paling-paling hanya luka lecet dan besoknya akan kembali masuk dan mendapat ejekan lagi.

Atau mungkin segera menerjang untuk menyerang wajah tampan Aizen-_sensei_? Pilihan kedua penuh resiko—tentu saja. Sudahlah, lebih baik Tesla duduk diam menahan amarahnya saja. Yeah, seperti kata pepatah, diam adalah emas.

Setelah kelas mulai tenang terhitung sejak insiden mempermalukan Tesla dan Ggio, pelajaran kembali di mulai. Hanya sekitar lima menit kemudian, bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran untuk hari ini berbunyi.

Melelahkan. Lelah batin tepatnya. Berlaku untuk Tesla hari ini.

.

"_Aku menyukaimu, Apache-san. Maukah kau…"_

"_Tunggu dulu Tesla-kun, jangan bercanda!" _

"_Kau menolak? Bahkan sebelum aku mengajakmu pacaran?"_

"_Aku tak bilang begitu… Kau yang bilang begitu."_

"_Oh, baiklah. Jadi jawabanmu?"_

"—_Aku kira kau tidak—em… bagaimana dengan Ggio-kun?"_

"_Hey, apa hubungannya—oh, kau termakan gosip nista itu? Gosip murahan yang mengatakan aku dan Ggio…'menyimpang'?"_

"SIAAAL!" pekik Tesla seperti baru mendapat nilai terjelek di kelasnya.

Ggio kaget setengah mati mendengar sahabatnya itu menjerit bak perempuan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ia ingin sekali bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi masih ia tahan. Ggio tidak mau benda tumpul yang berada di genggaman Tesla menebas lehernya jika ia bertanya sekarang.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya lelaki bertubuh mungil pada Ggio.

Ggio menoleh dan mendapati Hitsugaya Toushiro di sampingnya. "Entahlah, sejak tadi dia aneh begitu," ujar Ggio sambil meneguk minumannya. "Biarkan saja, _senpai_," sambung Ggio.

"Maunya memang dibiarkan saja, tapi kalau begini terus, TESLA AKAN MENGHAJAR SELURUH ANGGOTA KITA!" Hitsugaya-_senpai_ meneriaki Ggio yang sedang meneguk minumannya lagi, jadi tersedak.

Ggio baru menyadari sekelilingnya. Lima orang di sudut kanan dojo itu terkapar.

"Dua orang dibawa ke UKS," tambah Hitsugaya masih dengan wajah (imut) menekuknya.

Oh, berarti ada 7 korban.

Ggio menatap pada Tesla yang mencari korban barunya. Buru-buru Ggio menyeret Tesla dan menghampiri Hitsugaya-_senpai_ yang sedang memasang tampang jengkelnya.

"KAU-GILA."

Dua kata yang menyadarkan Tesla dari kesurupannya. Akan berbeda jika Hitsugaya Toushiro—kapten klub kendo itu yang mengucapkannya, penuh penekanan walau artinya tak berubah.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ditolak Apache-_san_?"

Pertanyaan singkat sekaligus menusuk entah kenapa keluar dari mulut Ggio. Wajah si penanya terlihat begitu tak berdosa ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan mulusnya. Ia hanya berdecak kagum atas alasan sahabatnya mengamuk di dojo.s

"Bodoh dan konyol!" cela Ggio kemudian.

Inilah Ggio. Dengan mulut pedasnya, terlalu jujur—entah itu kelebihan atau malah menjadi kekurangannya.

"_Yare… yare_, ada apa ini? Pertengkaran suami-istri, hm?" suara _baritone_ terdengar jelas di belakang Ggio dan Toushiro yang sedang menekan mental Tesla.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques—senior mereka berdua. Ia datang dengan seringaian khasnya.

.

Apa yang salah dengan kasih sayang dalam konteks 'persahabatan'. Tolong garis bawahi! PERSAHABATAN. Tesla dan Ggio itu bagai kakak adik. Tesla kakaknya, dan Ggio adiknya. Kalau diibaratkan bagai badai—Tesla hujannya, Ggio anginnya. Kalau pun berbeda mereka itu putih dan abu-abu, bukannya putih dengan hitam. Maksudnya, perbedaan mereka hanya sedikit. Hidup Tesla tanpa Ggio bagai sayur tanpa garam, dan sebaliknya. Bukan berarti mereka memiliki kelainan ketertarikan dengan sesama jenis. Mereka normal, lelaki yang menyukai perempuan!

Ggio dan Tesla selalu bersama. Fisik mereka tak bisa diremehkan, _you know that_. Tapi otak mereka tak begitu encer. Hanya untuk beberapa pelajaran mereka kuasai, Ggio dalam ilmu eksakta, sedang Tesla dalam ilmu bahasa. Saling mengandalkan ketika ujian. Apa salahnya jika saling melengkapi? Ayolah—manusia tak bisa hidup sendiri. Tidak salah dengan semua itu. Yang salah ada orang yang menjadi pencetus isu alias fitnah bahwa Ggio dan Tesla itu tidak normal—_kau tahu maksudku_.

Awalnya Tesla tidak terlalu menanggapi dampak dari gosip murahan itu, tapi hari ini puncaknya. Tesla ditolak gadis pujaannya dengan alasan satu ini. Dan mata batin Tesla terbuka, gosip ini menghancurkan kehidupan cinta masa SMA-nya.

Tragis.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques—satu-satunya orang yang bertanggungjawab akan gosip konyol buatannya ini. Berniat iseng, dan akhirnya satu sekolah mencap kelainan Ggio dan Tesla itu adalah sebuah kebenaran. Ggio bukan orang yang peka dan peduli dengan kejadian macam ini, tapi tak begitu dengan Tesla! Ggio belum merasakan dampak dari gosip ini.

Tubuh Tesla bergetar menahan amarah. Sosok tersangka ada di depan matanya—tersangka itu menyeringai lebar di depan matanya. Tesla tahu kalau seringaian itu tidak ditujukan padanya, tapi pada Hitsugaya-_senpai_ yang sedang mati-matian memarahi anggotanya yang super pemalas dan seenaknya itu. Hey, coba lihat, sebenarnya siapa yang terlihat sedikit agak menyimpang?

_Hint_ Grimmjow-Toushiro bahkan lebih terlihat jelas di sini. Ingin rasanya Tesla segera melancarkan serangan balas dendamnya pada _senpai_nya itu, tapi melihat bagaimana sempurnanya tubuh atletis bak model iklan susu khusus lelaki itu, nyalinya ciut juga.

.

"Gadis yang itu cantik ya?" tanya Tesla sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela café yang ia dan Ggio kunjungi sepulang sekolah.

Ggio tidak peduli. Ia lebih memilih untuk menemukan daftar makanan yang tepat untuk mengisi perutnya.

Tesla tidak menyerah. Lagi-lagi ia menemukan sosok yang menurutnya oke dan menyenggol Ggio. "Nah, yang itu seksi."

Kali ini Ggio sudah menutup daftar menunya. Manik emasnya mengikuti arah telunjuk Tesla. "Bukan tipeku," ujar Ggio sambil menyerahkan daftar menu pada Tesla.

Tesla mendelik kesal, tak mempedulikan daftar menu yang diserahkan Ggio. "Tapi dia seksi!" ujar Tesla memaksa.

Ggio menyerngit tak suka. _'Memangnya kenapa kalau seksi?'_ batin Ggio.

"Nah, yang itu manis," kata Tesla lagi masih betah menatap keluar café. Daftar menunya ia letakkan sembarang.

Baiklah. Batas sabar Ggio sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Perutnya berteriak minta diisi, sedangkan temannya yang lapar mata (pada perempuan) tidak ada peduli-pedulinya.

Dengan gerakan penuh amarah Ggio menyambar menu yang diabaikan Tesla.

"Yang ini juga **seksi **dan** manis** kok, Tesla! Lihat,** paha ayam pedas manis**!" ujar Ggio dengan senyuman mautnya—pertanda buruk bagi Tesla.

Tesla meneguk air putih gratisan yang ada di atas meja dengan susah payah. Rasanya seperti memaksa tenggorokannya meneguk ribuan paku.

"Ah, aku pesan spaghetti saja aha-ha-ha," ucap Tesla dengan kikuknya.

"Oh, aku kira kau ingin yang **seksi** dan **manis**!" balas Ggio yang masih panas.

Tesla hanya tertawa maksa.

"Kalian sedang kencan ya, Ggio, Tesla?"

Tahu-tahu Grimmjow beserta Hitsugaya—_duo senpai_—sudah ada dihadapan mereka. Tesla hampir saja tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak, _'—kalian itu yang kencan!_'

.

Satu minggu sudah Tesla mati-matian berjuang agar Ggio jatuh cinta pada perempuan—ia ingin Ggio merasakan seberapa buruk dampak yang ditimbulkan gosip konyol itu pada kehidupan cintanya. Tapi makin ia berusaha, Ggio justru makin cuek pada pengorbanannya. Tesla sendiri juga merasa segala tindakannya itu seperti bukan dirinya. Terkesan memaksa dan apa untungnya membuat Ggio jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis? Apa ada yang bisa menjamin gosipnya akan hilang begitu saja jika Ggio punya pacar. Salah-salah Grimmjow-_senpai_ membuat gosip baru lagi—Ggio pacaran dengan seorang siswi hanya sebuah kamuflase misalnya. Siapa yang tahu.

Tesla yang sudah pasrah sepasrah-pasrahnya dengan sikap cuek Ggio terhadap lawan jenis tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan curhatan Ggio siang itu.

"Kau kenal tidak gadis yang kemarin tertabrak olehku?" tanya Ggio malu-malu kucing. "Itu lo, yang papasan waktu di koridor bawah."

Alis Tesla bertaut. Ia kaget, tapi otaknya berusaha mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud Ggio. "—Oh, gadis bertubuh mungil waktu itu. Kenapa memangnya dengan Soi-_chan_?"

"Soi-_chan_?" Ggio tersenyum kecil mendengar nama itu disebutkan.

"…Jangan bilang kalau kau—Ggio, kau suka tipe mungil begitu ya! Astaga! Pantas saja waktu di café kemarin tidak ada yang kau taksir," ujar Tesla girang.

Tesla girang setengah mati. Ternyata Ggio juga masih normal—seperti dirinya.

"Nanti aku kenalkan deh," ujar Tesla sok kenal. Padahal ia mengetahui nama Soifon dari tulisan di sampul buku yang terjatuh saat bertabrakan dengan gadis itu kemarin. "Tapi ada syaratnya—"

Ggio yang pada dasarnya polos soal cinta sih iya-iya saja. "Apa?" tanya pemuda berwajah manis itu.

"Nanti bantu aku jelaskan pada Apache-_san_ kalau kita ini normal."

Ggio diam sejenak. Tesla masih suka Apache, tapi kemarin matanya ke sana kemari melihat perempuan yang lewat di jalanan. Ah, Ggio, Tesla melakukannya demi kamu kok.

.

_Two thumbs up_ untuk Tesla yang berhasil menjodohkan Ggio dan Soifon. Rupanya dia berbakat menjadi _Mak Comblang_. Tidak sia-sia pengorbanannya siang malam mengejar, menguntit, dan mencari informasi tentang siapa itu Soifon. Memang sih belum jadian, tapi tetap saja semua pengorbanan Tesla dihargai oleh Ggio—beberapa hari ini Tesla mendapat menyimpan uang sakunya karena hampir tiap hari ditraktir sahabatnya itu. Tapi lama-lama Tesla kasihan juga pada Ggio kalau tiap hari harus memberinya makan seperti ini. Dia kan tidak miskin-miskin amat.

Gara-gara keasyikan dengan pekerjaan barunya, Tesla hampir lupa dengan niat awalnya membantu Ggio. Kalau saja si Ggio bungkam soal syarat yang diajukan Tesla sebelum dekat dengan Soifon, mungkin sekarang Tesla sudah membuka biro jasa 'cari jodoh'. Syukurnya, Ggio dengan polosnya bertanya, "kapan mau kubantu bicara dengan Apache-_san_?"

Tesla baru saja _ngeh _ketika Ggio bertanya satu kali lagi, "jadi tidak kubantu bicara dengan Apache-_san_? Mumpung aku baik nih!"

"JADI DONG!" teriak Tesla girang.

Ggio menggelengkan kepalanya. Baru saja terbersit dipikirannya bahwa Tesla sudah hilang selera dengan gadis yang sudah menolaknya itu, tapi tahunya…

"Oke deh. Nanti siang pulang sekolah ya," ujar Ggio mantap—lebih cepat, lebih baik.

Tesla tak mampu menolak. Tapi hatinya belum siap.

.

"Aku tidak berani jamin Apache-_san_ menerimamu, ya. Perjanjiannya cuma bantu bicara _hal konyol_ itu ya," kata Ggio mengingatkan.

Tesla angguk-angguk. Tak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya pucat, dadanya berdegup kencang, badannya panas dingin—yeah, gejala gugup yang dikira Ggio sahabatnya itu sedang mengidap penyakit berbahaya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Jangan pingsan di tempat ya. Badanmu berat!" ujar Ggio tanpa belas kasihan. Lupa ya, orang ini siang malam membanting tulang untuk kelancaran hubungannya dengan Soifon?

Ocehan Ggio yang berisi dukungan moral tak langsung itu masuk telinga kanan lalu keluar telinga kiri. Bukannya tidak peduli, tapi rasa gugupnya seolah memutuskan semua syaraf pendengaran Tesla. Ia hanya ingin memberi klarifikasi pada Apache sekaligus menyatakan cinta lagi. Apa sulitnya? Jawabannya SANGAT SULIT! Apalagi orang yang menemaninya sama sekali bukan tipe peka keadaan. Lihat saja sekarang, Ggio masih saja mengoceh tak jelas—padahal Tesla juga tidak mendengarkannya.

.

Ggio berhasil menarik Apache ke halaman belakang sekolah. Di sana Tesla menunggunya. Gadis berambut pendek itu menatap pada Tesla yang duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Apache wajar—yaiyalah, tiba-tiba diseret begini pertanyaan paling wajar adalah seperti itu.

Ggio menyenggol lengan Tesla—menyuruhnya bicara. Tapi yang ada Tesla balas menyenggol Ggio. Apache sampai menaikkan alisnya, batinnya berkata, _'mau mesra-mesraan di depanku nih?'_

"Masih lama ya?" tanya Apache menyadarkan dua orang yang saling mendorong ini.

Akhirnya Tesla memberanikan diri.

"Aku suka padamu, Apache-_san_. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, kan?" kata Tesla.

"Dan aku pernah bertanya '_bagaimana dengan dia'_," Apache menunjuk Ggio dengan dagunya.

Ggio menaikkan alisnya. "Enak saja! Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kalian ehm…pacaran, kan?" tanya Apache ragu.

"KAGA!" teriak Ggio dan Tesla berbarengan. Apache terdiam mendengar teriakan yang membuat gendang telinganya berdendang.

"HATIKU HANYA UNTUK SOI-_CHAN_!" sambung Ggio.

Sumpah, ingin sekali rasanya Tesla menjahit mulut berisik sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi kalian terlihat akrab," balas Apache.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kira berapa tahun kami berteman?" Ggio balik tanya.

Apache angkat bahu.

"Sudahlah! Kau cukup jawab ya atau tidak. Kau mau pacaran dengan Tesla?" tanya Ggio tak sabar.

Apache masih diam. "Aku perlu waktu perpikir."

"Baiklah. Kuberi kau waktu 10 detik untuk berpikir. Tu-wa-ga-pat-ma-nam-juh-pan—hmmpph!" belum selesai hitungan ngaco Ggio, Tesla sudah membungkam mulut cerewet Ggio.

"Apache-_san_, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu selama apapun. Maafkan kelancangan si bodoh Ggio ini dan maaf karena sudah tidak sopan membawamu kemari. Kami permisi dulu," ujar Tesla lirih sambil menarik kerah seragam Ggio.

"TESLA, KAU GILA YA!"

Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Tiga langkah. Dan—

"Tesla-_kun_!" Apache memanggil Tesla.

Tesla tersenyum licik. Hey, kemana wajah super kasihan yang tadi?

"Ba—baiklah. Aku mau jadi pacarmu."

_Gotcha!_

.

Grimmjow bersiul nyaring melihat _double date_ yang diadakan Tesla dan Ggio di kantin sekolah. Laki-laki berambut biru laut itu kemudian bertepuk tangan lalu menepuk pundak _kouhai_-nya.

"Sudah punya _pacar perempuan_ rupanya," ujar Grimmjow.

Tesla tersenyum kecut. Ia merasa menang telah mematahkan gosip murahan buatan kakak kelasnya ini.

"Grimm, jangan ganggu mereka," kata sosok mungil di samping Grimmjow—Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Mulut Tesla gatal. Ia belum merasa menang sepenuhnya sebelum membuat malu Grimmjow. Dengan segala keberanian yang tersisa, Tesla berkata, "_Senpai_ sendiri sudah punya pacar? Atau mau kubantu untuk mencari?"

Grimmjow menyeringai sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tesla. Tangan kekar itu menarik tubuh kecil di sampingnya dan menempelkan pipinya dengan si mungil itu.

"Ini pacarku," ujar Grimmjow dengan bangga.

Tesla dan Ggio berdecak kagum pada keberanian Grimmjow mengatakan hal itu di depan umum. Ternyata para senpainya ini pa—

"Jangan mengatakan hal konyol, bodoh!" kata Hitsugaya-_senpai_ sambil meninju wajah Grimmjow.

"Eh, kurasa menciptakan gosip kita pacaran tidak buruk juga. Siapa tahu klub kendo makin banyak peminatnya," ujar Grimmjow tanpa merasa bersalah.

Grimmjow-_senpai_ memang tak terkalahkan. Ah, yang terpenting kan gosip itu tidak terdengar lagi. Dan sekarang mereka telah menggandeng gadis pujaan masing-masing.

Mungkin rencana balas dendam untuk Grimmjow dikesampingkan dulu.

.

.

THE END


End file.
